


First

by someonestolemyshoes



Series: Theirs [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Hinata, First Time, KageHina - Freeform, M/M, PWP, Rimming, Smut, Third Year KageHina, basically they've done dick stuff before but the butt stuff is new, the works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-18 23:33:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5947489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/someonestolemyshoes/pseuds/someonestolemyshoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s too dark to go over the mountain, he’d said. You might get hurt, he’d said. What will we do if you can’t play in the practice match on Monday, he’d said.</p><p>Kageyama had said a lot of things and in the end, he’d coaxed Hinata into staying the night because yeah, everything was true, and yeah, maybe he would be better off spending the night at Kageyama’s, but then they’re changing for bed and Hinata is in nothing but boxers and a shirt and Kageyama is cupping his jaw in both hands and kissing like he might fall of the face of the earth if he doesn’t and Hinata thinks that maybe, Kageyama had some ulterior motives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First

**Author's Note:**

> So this one anon wanted kagehina smut and I wanted to try it and it is sO HARD smut is not my forte at all but here u go i tried and there's some fluff in there too

_It’s too dark to go over the mountain_ , he’d said. _You might get hurt_ , he’d said. _What will we do if you can’t play in the practice match on Monday,_ he’d said.

Kageyama had said a lot of things and in the end, he’d coaxed Hinata into staying the night because yeah, everything was true, and yeah, maybe he would be better off spending the night at Kageyama’s, but then they’re changing for bed and Hinata is in nothing but boxers and a shirt and Kageyama is cupping his jaw in both hands and kissing like he might fall of the face of the earth if he doesn’t and Hinata thinks that maybe, Kageyama had some ulterior motives.

They’ve done a lot of kissing in the past, some short and sweet and some not so much, some that make his knees shake and his head spin, and some like this; long and languid and needy, too, the kind of kiss with tongue and teeth and hissed breath and by the time they’re done Hinata is panting, cheeks hot and mouth wide open. Kageyama’s fingers dance up under his shirt and Hinata can feel his skin twitch, muscles jumping, and then Kageyama’s holding his hips firm and grinding the length of his cock against Hinata’s through their clothes.  

It’s not the first time they’ve done anything like this, either. It’s not the first, second, third or tenth time and Hinata’s sort of used to the feel of Kageyama’s cock rubbing on his own, or against his ass, or in his hand or in his mouth and so it’s not all that weird when Kageyama presses him into the night stand until the wood digs into his spine, grinds his hips against Hinata’s and leans his head close to whisper in his ear.

“We have to be quiet.”

Hinata isn’t sure why Kageyama’s telling _him_ this. It’s Kageyama that keeps moaning and sure, it’s deep and quiet and so low in his throat that even Hinata can hardly hear it, but the point is Kageyama is the only one making noise and Hinata tells him so with a shove at his shoulder and his nails scraping down the skin of his back.

“I’m just _saying_.” He can feel Kageyama’s lips mouthing over his cheek as he talks, and there are fingers sliding up his thigh and over his hip and under his shirt and it’s a conscious effort not to yelp when Kageyama reaches down to cup his backside. “For future reference. _Quiet_.”

Hinata knows this – he knows Kageyama’s mother is downstairs, knows she’s sitting in silence with her pencil and her calculator and her mountains of books and papers – and yet it’s still a struggle, when Kageyama spins him by the shoulders and sinks to his knees behind him, to keep his voice in check.

It’s weird, catching sight of himself in Kageyama’s mirror; his face is red and his lips are swollen, hair sticking out at weirder angles than usual and there are lines in it, tracks where Kageyama’s fingers have been, and there’s a wet bruise shining on the side of his neck and he can just see the top of Kageyama’s head poking out from beside his thigh.

None of it, so far, is new, Hinata knows, but there’s the same kind of first-time thrill in his chest when Kageyama starts trailing kisses up the backs of his thighs. His lips are a little dry, the skin cracked from the cold air but the wet of his tongue makes up for it and he’s so _warm_ , smoothing over the skin and there are teeth, too, nipping and biting and Hinata pulls the collar of his shirt up into his mouth to stifle some of the noise.

It’s almost _embarrassing_ , the way his knees are shaking, and he can feel Kageyama’s palms slide over them, up the outsides of his legs until they settle on his hips and he still trailing his kisses, painfully slow, over Hinata’s thighs and he can’t _help_ it, the tiny, involuntary groan that slips past his lips.

Kageyama’s hand makes quick, sharp contact with his thigh and Hinata sucks in one short breathe through the cotton of his t-shirt and twists his head to look over his shoulder.

There’s something almost predatory in Kageyama’s eyes – they’re low, half-lidded and black is night in the dim light from the lamp but they’re sharper than Hinata’s ever seen them, and they’re trained up at him. He slips his tongue out, licks a line over Hinata’s skin and then he’s opening his mouth, slides his lips back enough to expose teeth and he bites, hard, and Hinata can’t remember a time they’ve made eye contact for this long and the look in his eyes – like he’s staring down _prey_ – shouldn’t be a turn on. It shouldn’t; it should scare him, he thinks, should have him cold with fear and instead he’s heating up, stomach burning with something hot and tight and winding.

It’s the tease of fingers on his skin that cracks him. It’s the feel of Kageyama’s rough, calloused fingertips slinking over the skin of his stomach – exposed where his shirt has ridden up, collar still clamped in his mouth – and dipping beneath the waist band of his boxers, tugging the elastic and snapping it back against his hips, that proves just a little too much and Hinata whines, lets his head fall back and keens and Kageyama shoots to his feet behind him.

“What did I say?” Kageyama breathes and he’s so close, breathe billowing over the skin at the back of his neck.

“I know,” Hinata says, rocks his hips back into Kageyama’s and he’s happy, at least, to find that Kageyama’s cock is about as hard as his own. “Stop taking so long.”

“We can’t do anything if you can’t keep quiet.”

That’s what Kageyama says, but he’s already sliding his hand into Hinata’s boxers. He’s already palming at his cock, and his lips are already latched onto the back of Hinata’s neck and his tongue is already laving the skin there and Hinata lets his head drop back onto Kageyama’s shoulder with one long, shuddering breath.

“Let me turn around.”

Kageyama does, steps back a little way so that Hinata can spin and when he does, he stretches up, curls his arms around Kageyama’s neck and nips at his lips, licks a stripe over them until Kageyama opens his mouth for him.

Kissing had come easy, really; a lot less tongue than he’d previously thought but it’s always good, even when things get sloppy and messy and they’re left painfully breathless. He likes the look of Kageyama, too, when they’ve been kissing – he likes that his lips swell and flush red, and he likes that he looks disheveled and a little shell-shocked and he looks like that now, when he pulls back to push Hinata’s boxers to his ankles. He pulls them both to the bed, pushes Hinata onto the mattress, sinks to his knees again and the look he gives him is enough to make Hinata’s heart stop.

It’s a position he’s used to _being_ in, but not one he’s ever, ever seen Kageyama in before. All the times before, when it’s been Kageyama with his mouth wrapped around him, it’s been in the dead of the night beneath the bed sheets where Hinata couldn’t look at him and he thinks, then, that if this is what he’s been missing he’s never letting Kageyama touch him in the dark again.

He’s just…looking up at him, knees splayed against the bedroom carpet and his mouth open, tongue red and wet and resting on his bottom lip and his hair damp from sweat, breath harsh and heavy and breezing over Hinata’s thighs. It makes him blush, to know that this is what he must look like, too, but at the same time the thought makes his dick twitch and his body shudder.

“You look good,” he says, without thinking, and Kageyama’s cheeks get redder and darker and he squirms a little, and Hinata thinks Kageyama’s maybe more embarrassed than he’s letting on and so he smiles – tries for a smirk, but really, he’s a little worried his smirk will look like Kageyama’s smile and that’s the last thing he wants right now – and adds, “not so scary.”

Kageyama breaks composure, just for a second, and pinches Hinata’s thigh. Then he swallows, licks his lips and resumes his position and his fingers dig a little into Hinata skin, blunt nails scraping thin white lines in his flesh and Hinata sucks in a breath, cards his hand into Kageyama’s sweat-damp hair and guides his mouth closer.

Hinata braces a palm on the mattress and raises his hips, slides his cock against Kageyama’s tongue and into his open mouth and _god_ it’s hot, hot and wet and Kageyama’s looking up at him through his lashes, holding his face still while Hinata pushes slow and steady until he can feel the back of Kageyama’s throat against his tip. Kageyama groans, quiet even in the silent room, and Hinata bites his lip to keep his moan in check as the noise vibrates Kageyama’s throat enough for him to feel it on his cock.

Kageyama lets him pump his hips for a while. He looks good, maybe better than Hinata’s ever seen him look, with his pupils blown wide and his mouth open and one hand burrowed beneath the waistband of his boxers to massage his own length. The hand fisting his hair keeps his head still while Hinata fucks into his mouth and then he coughs, enough to make Hinata gasp in a desperate little breath, and taps his fingers against Hinata’s thigh, once, twice, three times until Hinata pulls away – because that’s the same thing he’s always done when his jaw starts to ache or he can’t take Kageyama so deep in his mouth anymore - and lets his cock rest on Kageyama’s bottom lip while he sucks in a couple of deep breaths.

“Okay?” Hinata asks and Kageyama nods, cups his lips around Hinata’s tip and hollows his cheeks, fists the rest of his shaft with one hand and palms himself with the other until Hinata is biting his own fist to keep his voice down, breathing out tiny, involuntary whines and moans and his hips rut up off the bed in tiny, jerky motions and then he’s crying out, voice short and sharp and he sinks his fingers through Kageyama’s hair and holds his mouth still while he comes, spills against Kageyama’s tongue until he’s limp and spent and he flops back onto the mattress and scrapes his nails over Kageyama’s scalp.

“Sorry,” he says, watching Kageyama sip water from the bottle beside the bed. “Should’ve warned you.”

“It’s fine. Stop making so much _noise_ , though.”

Kageyama swats at Hinata’s thigh and his legs jumps, shaky and sensitive, and then Kageyama is crawling onto the bed beside him and peppering kisses over his face. He can taste himself on Kageyama’s tongue where it presses between his teeth.

Kageyama is shuffling, mouth still latched onto his, but Hinata can hear the drawer sliding open and items shuffling around – some paper, something that sounds like pencils, loose change and something a little heavier – and then the drawer is closing and Kageyama sits back on his knees and holds something out on his palm.

“I wanna try something,” Kageyama says, suddenly, and Hinata sinks his head right back into the pillows so that he can look into Kageyama’s face.

“I don’t want it _in_ me,” Hinata says, shoots his eyes from Kageyama’s face to the bottle in his hand, to his groin and back again, “It’ll never fit.”

Kageyama scowls, just a little, and digs his fingers into Hinata’s hair.

“Dumbass,” he says, “that’s not what I meant.”

“You want _me_ to put _mine_ -,” Hinata begins and Kageyama shakes his head hard, and then hangs it so his chin rests on his chest.

“I want to try something on you,” he says, and when Hinata opens his mouth to retort Kageyama adds, “just trust me, okay?”

And Hinata can’t really argue. He can’t, because he _does_ trust Kageyama. He’s had three years for Kageyama to prove, over and over, that trusting him is a good idea, both on the court and in Kageyama’s bedroom and that one time in the changing rooms in second year that Noya said he wouldn’t ever tell anyone about, and so he nods, and Kageyama nods, and then they just look at each other for a while like they hadn’t really expected to get this far.

“Okay,” he says, nods again, “okay. Get on your knees and turn around.”

Hinata looks at him, a little wary, but does as told. Kageyama’s mattress is always softer than Hinata expects it to be and his knees sink into it when he kneels, and it makes it harder to turn around but once he has, Kageyama’s palm smooths up between his shoulder blades and pushes, gentle but insistent, until Hinata is resting on his elbows.

Hinata balks and tugs his shirt down between his legs. This is so _exposed_ , he thinks, and behind him Kageyama is fidgeting, and he wants to look but at the same time, he doesn’t want to see Kageyama looking at him when he’s so open.

“This is embarrassing.” He shoves just enough of a whine into his voice for Kageyama to scoff, and then Kageyama’s hands are on his thighs, pushing and pulling and moving them apart to place him exactly where he wants him to be.

“Open your legs more,” Kageyama says and Hinata lets out an indignant kind of squawk, hushed by Kageyama’s finger flicking his leg, and his cheeks are flaming as he shuffles his knees further out over the mattress until Kageyama’s hand stops him.

Kageyama’s got nice hands. It’s maybe the first not-so-innocent thing Hinata noticed about him – but he couldn’t help it, really, with the way Kageyama’s always _using_ them whether it’s tossing the ball or digging them into Hinata’s hair or grabbing his wrists or resting them on his hips, right where the waistband of his shorts meets his skin, and maybe it’s Hinata’s fault for always looking, but the details don’t really matter.

Point is, Kageyama’s got nice hands. And that’s maybe, Hinata thinks, part of the reason he’s ended up where he is now, chest pressed to Kageyama’s mattress with his face in his elbow, ass in the air, with Kageyama sliding something slick and thin and wet between his cheeks.

“What the hell is that?!” Hinata swings his body forward, away from whatever it is Kageyama is rubbing against his exposed behind, and Kageyama steadies his hip with a palm against the side of his waist.

“My finger,” he says, like it’s the most obvious thing in the world, and Hinata looks over his shoulder at him with wide eyes and red cheeks.

It was a mistake, looking at Kageyama. He’d sounded calm, but now that Hinata can see him there’s colour high on his cheeks and his eyes are glazed, pupils huge and black and glinting against the lamp light, and his chest is heaving, flushed and heavy and he’s still wearing his boxers but Hinata can see that he’s hard, straining, and there’s a patch where pre-come is leaking against the fabric.

Hinata whimpers, presses his mouth to his bicep and nods -because how could he say _no_  when Kageyama is looking like that? - slides his eyes closed but not fast enough to miss the way Kageyama’s eyes roll back in his head, just a little; not fast enough to miss the way he licks at his lips, hungry, and then the fingers are back on his ass and he can feel the pad of one massaging the ring of muscle.

It _does_ feel good, if a little weird, and it’s not like he’s never tried it himself before but somehow he’s more cautious when it’s a hand that isn’t his own. Kageyama is just smoothing the tip of his finger in circles, pressing a little harder each time and his other hand reaches between Hinata’s legs, finds his length and then he’s pulling at that, too, and Hinata doesn’t really know what to do with himself. 

Neither of the touches, to his ass or to his dick, are enough to get him close but they feel _good_ , good enough to put him in a haze of heavy breaths and tiny moans, and it’s only when he feels Kageyama’s finger sink into him that the lights come back on and he groans, loud, and clamps his teeth onto his forearm.

It’s all because of Kageyama’s stupid hands, he thinks, fists the pillow and bites the skin of his arm, Kageyama’s stupid, stupid hands with his slender fingers and his rough fingertips and his smooth palms, and Hinata lets out a rattling moan when Kageyama pulls his finger out and pushes back in, all the way, and rubs over something that makes his hips jump and his cock leak and his spine tingle all the way up to the top of his head.

“Does that feel good?” Kageyama’s voice is soft and low and a little ragged, breathy at the edges and coarse around the vowels and Hinata whines, keening and airy, nips his teeth against the pillowcase and rocks his hips back against Kageyama’s hand.

“Th-there.” He nods, coughs out a shaky kind of whimper when Kageyama crooks his finger again, bows his spine until his chest presses into the mattress and his thighs shake with the weight of him. He can feel Kageyama’s grin in the kisses he litters over his ass, down the backs of his legs and across the small of his back.

And then he’s adding a second finger, the stretch hot and tight and not entirely unpleasant, but Kageyama pulls his hand away and dribbles a liberal amount of lube between Hinata’s cheeks before he slides both fingers back again. Hinata bites back his groan, props his forehead on his elbows and pushes back and he’s desperate, so desperate to feel Kageyama’s fingers deeper inside him.

He hates that he’s like this, writhing and helpless on Kageyama’s bed sheets as Kageyama’s plays with him, pumps and scissors his fingers and every now and then he hits that one spot that makes something like electricity wiz straight up his spine, makes his stomach clench and his chest heave, but then again the feel of Kageyama’s hot breath panting out over his back and ass and thighs is kind of…gratifying, in a way. It feels good to know that Kageyama is enjoying this as much as he is.

“Can I try something else?” Kageyama says, and his voice is taut in the kind of way that makes Hinata’s stomach flip. He isn’t sure what else Kageyama can do, what could feel this good, but he nods nonetheless and Hinata thinks there isn’t a single thing he’d say no to right now as long as Kageyama doesn’t stop touching him.

“Gah!” Hinata lurches again, scoots his knees up the mattress and away from whatever the hell Kageyama just did to him because it was wet and slimy and warm and it felt better, probably, than it should have.

“Stop _moving_.” Kageyama’s so close his breath bleeds hot right over Hinata’s ass and he shivers, tries to move again because Kageyama’s face is too close to _there_.

“What are you doing?” He asks, voice high and choked and Kageyama smooths his hand up and down the side of Hinata’s thigh. It’s calming enough, but he’s still worried, still wants Kageyama to move his mouth away. “Don’t put your face there!”

“Why?” Kageyama sounds genuinely bewildered, like Hinata is the weird one, and Hinata lifts his head to stare, incredulous, over his shoulder.

“Because!” He can feel the colour in his cheeks and Kageyama is just staring over his back, eyes peering up over the curve of his butt, all wide and innocent and the contradiction is so funny that Hinata almost laughs. “It’s dirty.”

“I’ve just had three of my fingers in there,” Kageyama says, “it’s not that different. Besides, I want to.”

Hinata makes an uncertain kind of noise between his teeth. It’s not that he doesn’t want Kageyama to do it – it felt, for a moment, kind of good after all – it’s just that he’s never really thought about it before, and it’s somehow, in his head, an awful lot weirder than Kageyama’s fingers.

“It’s fine,” Kageyama says, and Hinata can feel the heat of his breath right up against him, “unless you really don’t want to.”

Hinata squirms. He isn’t sure if he wants to or not. He’s definitely intrigued, and the idea that it’s something Kageyama really, truly wants to do to him sets his _everything_ on fire, but if he doesn’t like it…

“Will you stop? If I change my mind?”

Kageyama looks at him likes he’s just asked the single most ridiculous question he’s ever heard and he shoves at Hinata’s hip with his palm.

“Idiot Hinata,” he says, “how horrible do you think I am?”

Hinata snickers into his shoulder but he nods all the same.

It’s _definitely_ weirder than fingers. It’s a lot warmer and a lot wetter but it’s softer, too, and at first Kageyama just kind of laps at him, which feels good but not great, and then he starts worming his tongue in and _that_ feels pretty great, enough to make Hinata’s knees go weak. It’s a different kind of great to his fingers, less intense, but he’s still left squirming his hips back and panting his breaths and then Kageyama, with his tongue buried _in him_ , sucks at him, and Hinata is pretty sure he understands what people mean when they say they see stars.

“Do that again,” he says, shaky, and he sounds almost like he might cry and Kageyama does as he says, rolls his tongue and sucks and Hinata pushes his hips back on quaking thighs and bites his moans into the pillow.

“Stop, stop.” Hinata knows he’s whimpering and he knows he feels good, maybe better than Kageyama has ever made him feel so far, but he was wrong about it being less intense and it’s too much of an overload. Kageyama does, stops instantly and pulls back and Hinata feels him trail soft, closed-mouth kisses across his skin.

“Was it good?” Kageyama’s voice is soft in the dark behind Hinata’s eyelids and he nods, mindless.

“Mhm,” he hums and when Kageyama slides a finger down the cleft of his ass he pushes back, less eager than before but enough for Kageyama to know what he wants. “Too much, though.”

“Okay.”

The progression from slow and gentle and lazy to panting and _literally_ drooling is quick and Hinata doesn’t really remember what happened in the middle, but now he’s fucking his own hips back into Kageyama’s hand and he doesn’t remember feeling this desperate, _ever._

Hinata isn’t sure how many fingers are in him but he knows it’s not as much of a squeeze as before, and there’s a gross kind of noise coming from the movement that he knows he’ll be embarrassed about later but for now all he can do is focus on _not_ screaming, and Kageyama’s weight shifts up the bed, looms over his back until his mouth is skirting the skin at the back of his neck. He’s still moving his wrist, pumping his fingers but the hand on Hinata’s cock has gone, rests beside him on the mattress to keep Kageyama propped over him.

“Faster,” Hinata says, mumbles the words into his arm and he isn’t sure Kageyama heard him, but then his movements speed up and the horrible, wet noises get more frequent and Hinata can _feel_ his eyes crossing. It’s so, incredible good; better than the times he’s tried it himself, better than _anything_ he’s tried himself. He can feel Kageyama panting out breaths in his ear, feel the press of his chest to his shoulder and he’s giving off so much _heat_ that Hinata leans into him and arcs his back to push a little more against Kageyama’s hand.

“Are you close?” He says, and Hinata nods, frantic and desperate, and when he rolls his hips his thigh catches Kageyama’s groin and he can feel him, hard and hot and prodding against him.

And he has a sudden, overwhelming urge to feel Kageyama weight pressed over his back, hands on his hips and his cock in his-

-He moans out loud, too loud for Kageyama’s liking because he stills completely, pressed his cheek hard against Hinata’s and hisses his quiet and Hinata almost feels like crying. He turns his face, presses his forehead to Kageyama’s cheek and squeezes his eyes closed when he says, “I want you.”

The way Kageyama stiffens beside him is…maybe less than encouraging. He withdraws his fingers and Hinata can feel them against his thighs, still hot and still wet and he wants them back _in_ him, but Kageyama is pulling his face away enough to look down at Hinata properly.

“Hinata,” Kageyama says, and it’s entirely too serious, so much so that Hinata hides his face in the crook of his arm. He’s still on his knees, still wearing his shirt, still slick with lube and spit and he’s still _desperate_ and Kageyama picks now, of all times, to decide he wants an adult conversation?

“What?”

“You serious?”

Hinata flinches, feels his whole body stiffen and _yeah_ , he’s serious, he wants Kageyama, wants to feel him move over and around and inside him and right now, he wants it more than he’s wanted anything, _ever_ , and he tells Kageyama so through the skin of his arm. He’s too scared to look up, even more afraid of being rejected, but when Kageyama stays quiet for too long he peaks over at him and chokes.

Kageyama has his eyes closed, brow a little scrunched like he’s thinking too hard and when he opens them, they’re hard and heavy and piercing where they rest on Hinata’s face.

“Are you sure? You know what that means, right?”

“Of course I do, _Bakayama!”_ He puffs his cheeks and his chest and he hopes he’s looks as indignant as he feels, but it’s probably comical at best, with his knees spread and his ass in the air and then he melts, drops his cheek to the pillow and croons as Kageyama sinks two fingers back into him.

“You said you didn’t want to.” Kageyama’s voice has gone low, a little croaky and a little shaky. Hinata shakes his head.

“Changed my mind.” He’s gasping, pushed up on his elbows to lever himself back because Kageyama isn’t moving hard enough or fast enough.

“Okay.”

Hinata isn’t paying all that much attention when Kageyama reaches for the drawer again. He’s achingly hard and he feels weirdly empty and he’s just starting to squirm, impatient, against the sheets when Kageyama sits back upright on the bed, tosses a wad of tissue into the bin – Hinata tries his best _not_ to think about him wiping his hands clean – and thrusts a little foil packet into Hinata’s hands.

“You do it,” he says, and Hinata balks, glares down at the square and feels around the rim of the condom with his thumb. He rolls over, sits with his legs crossed on the bed - thankful that Kageyama doesn’t seem to mind the mess he’s most definitely making - and contemplates the square for a moment before he holds it back out to Kageyama, gripping it by the corner like he’s scared he might break it if he does anything else and Kageyama glares down at him.

“What, you’ve never opened one?”

Hinata’s chest swells and he sticks out his tongue.

“Course I have,” he says, a little petulant, “but you’re the one who’s gonna wear it.”

“Just open it,” Kageyama says again, and Hinata watches him spread a little more lube on his fingers. He cups the back of Hinata’s knee in his palm, pushes his leg up and back – Hinata tumbles into the pillows and eeks out a disgruntled little cry – and then Hinata’s being filled by him again and it’s like an on-switch. His spine arcs up and his head tips back and he forgets about the condom packet in his hand until Kageyama barks at him to open it again.  

It takes him two tries to get into it. The first, he rips too little off the corner and the second he rips it in half and almost pokes his finger straight through the latex. It’s hard, he thinks in his own defence, to concentrate when Kageyama is doing _that_ to him, but then Kageyama stops, pulls away, sits back on his heels and when did he take his pants off? Hinata can’t remember, but he’s naked now and his dick is _right there_ , hard and a little daunting, now that he thinks on it. Kageyama’s looking at him, all expectant, and Hinata looks down at the condom in his hand, at Kageyama’s cock and back again.

“You want me to-?”

Kageyama nods, and Hinata gulps. He _knows_ how to put a condom on – he’s done it before, in health class for starters but in his own time, too, when making a mess was too risky – so this shouldn’t make him nervous, but it does, and if Kageyama notices he doesn’t say a word.

He rolls it on with his fist, curls his fingers around Kageyama’s length and slides down once, twice, until he’s covered and then he keeps at it just to watch the way Kageyama’s eyes roll back and his eyelids flutter and his face flushes red and then Kageyama stops him, pulls at his wrist until he’s up close enough to his face and then he kisses him once, long and slow and with just enough tongue to curl Hinata’s toes.

“How do you…” Kageyama starts, flushing red and Hinata knows what he’s going to ask, and he also knows that they’re both too embarrassed to say it. Instead, Hinata rolls back up onto his knees and drops his elbows to the mattress, face beet-red, and spreads his knees enough for Kageyama to fit between them.

He’s not sure _why_ Kageyama groans the way he does, all deep and throaty and like he didn’t even realise he was doing it, but he tells himself it’s because of the way he looks, spread and ready and he feels dirty for just _thinking_ it but it makes something in him feel hot, too.

“Ready?”

He can feel the fronts of Kageyama’s thighs against the back of his and the splay of Kageyama’s fingers on his hips and then there’s something hard pressed against him and oh god, this is really happening, they are really going to do this. Hinata takes a breath, drops his forehead to his arm. Millions have people have done this before, and they’re all okay, they all survived and did it again and again, probably, and he already knows it feels good to have _something_ there and so what if Kageyama’s cock is a little bigger than his fingers?

And then he stops, sucks in a breath and tries not to make a noise because it _stings_ , honestly. It’s not overwhelming, but it’s uncomfortable, and Hinata takes a measured breath and tries his best to relax. He can feel every millimeter of progress and it’s not much – Kageyama is moving so slow it barely even _counts_ as moving – but it feels like it’s never going to end, but then the movement stops and Hinata lifts his head and looks over his shoulder to see what’s going on.

Kageyama is still, eyes trained on the place where they’re joined – Hinata’s cheeks light up and he wants to cover himself, _now_ – and he’s frowning, just a little crease between his brows, and Hinata doesn’t think frowning can mean anything _good_ until he feels the circles Kageyama is drawing with his thumbs and fingers, the way he’s straining to keep himself still. It’s a little nice to know that Kageyama is worried. 

“Keep going,” he says, and Kageyama’s eyes snap up to look at him. “It’s not so bad.”

“Does it hurt?”

“A little,” he says, honestly, because it does hurt but it’s not enough to make him want to quit. He’s not as hard as he was, either, and it’s a little disconcerting, but he figures having a dick in his ass for the first time could do that to a guy.

“You’re shaking,” Kageyama says. Hinata hadn’t even noticed but Kageyama is right; he’s shaking all over, calves and thighs and elbows and his waist is quivering beneath Kageyama’s fingers.

“It’s just weird. Keep going.”

“Slow?” Kageyama says, and Hinata nods.

He’s true to his word, sinking inch by inch and Hinata can feel the pinch of his fingers and the tension in his thighs, like he wants to move faster and it makes him feel good to know that Kageyama cares enough to take his time.

Kageyama doesn’t go all the way in before he pulls back, but Hinata is a little thankful because when he sinks in again he slips a little further a little faster and he brushes that _thing_ that makes Hinata’s head spin. He chokes out a gasp, presses his eyes to his arm and backs his hips against Kageyama’s.

“Alright?” Kageyama asks, again, and Hinata nods. “Does it still hurt?” He nods again.

It does still hurt, a little – it stings, and the stretch is weird, but it’s not totally unpleasant and there’s an undertone of something good, something like how Kageyama’s fingers and tongue had felt.

“We can stop,” Kageyama says, and Hinata snaps his head back around to look at him.

“You’re hard,” he says, and he gestures between his own legs, “I’m hard.” Kind of; he’s still flagging half-mast but he’s starting to feel better. “I don’t wanna stop now, idiot.”

Kageyama’s grip tightens on Hinata’s hips and he pulls them back, all the way, until he’s buried so deep Hinata has to take a few seconds to remember how to breathe. Each breath he lets out drags a small moan with it and Hinata isn’t entirely sure if they’re _good_ moans or not and Kageyama must know, because he leans his head in close to Hinata’s to talk right in his ear.

“You wanna go on top?” Kageyama whispers, breath hot against Hinata’s ear and he nips the lobe, pulls a little and licks a line over the shell of his ear. Hinata can only nod. Kageyama pulls out – it’s weird it’s so, _so_ weird – and moves up beside him, reclines against the pillows and props up on his elbows and Hinata can feel his eyes on him, feel them following the line of his body as he sits back, crawls the length of Kageyama’s legs and straddles his hips.

There’s so much lube slicking him and the combination of Kageyama’s tongue and fingers has him soft and pliable, and he’s already had it in him once, but the sight of Kageyama’s condom-clad dick sticking upright brings a little pit of anxiety to his stomach.

“We don’t have to,” he says again. Hinata is thankful for the option, but he _wants_ to, he really, really wants to and so he shakes his head, leans forward and kisses Kageyama once, quick, and stares down at his dick.  

Hinata raises himself up on his knees, braces a palm on Kageyama’s chest and Kageyama’s hands guide his hips as he lowers himself down. It’s less uncomfortable than before and he feels a little more at ease, being in charge of his own movements. Sinking until he’s sitting is hard, takes a few up-and-down tries before he can get close to taking him all the way, and he’s a little annoyed that he can’t do it yet, but it’s starting to feel less very weird and more very good. Hinata squeezes his eyes closed, thighs quivering against Kageyama’s waist, and when he opens them again Kageyama has his head rolled back on the pillows, mouth open and breath easing out in one long sigh as Hinata sinks down on him.

By the time he bottoms out he’s shaking all over, breath quick and light in his lungs. He’s never felt anything so intense, not just with _sex-stuff_ but with anything, not even in volleyball which, he thinks, is pretty incredible, since most of his most memorable feelings come from volleyball. Kageyama’s fingers smooth over the skin of his hips, warm and soft and patient and waiting as Hinata gives himself time to adjust. It’s too much, almost, the heat and the pressure, the fullness, and when Kageyama’s hips jerk – involuntarily, Hinata thinks, because he winces and breathes an apology before Hinata can say anything – he lets out a jerky little cry and digs his nails into Kageyama’s skin.

“Don’t move,” he says. His voice sounds foreign in his ears, thin and reedy behind the rush of blood in his head. Kageyama’s sits up, slowly, smooths his hands around to the bottom of Hinata’s back and knocks their foreheads together.

“Alright?” Kageyama asks. His voice is raw but it’s soft, too, so soft that Hinata barely hears him.

“’M okay.” His voice is shaking about as much as everything else, and Kageyama lets his fingers trail up Hinata’s spine, over the close-cropped hair at the nape of his neck and sinks them into the thicker strands above it, teases his nails over Hinata’s scalp until he wilts a little in his lap. “Just too much.”

“Should have said something sooner, stupid. You want to stop?”

Hinata shakes his head, twists his neck up and kisses Kageyama on the mouth. It’s soft, innocent, so very different to the kinds of kisses he’s used to when they’re doing anything that involves their dicks and the thought makes him choke out a quiet giggle, and then Kageyama flicks his tongue out against Hinata’s lips and he falls quiet.

“I just need a minute,” he breathes. Kageyama nods, slips his tongue into Hinata’s mouth and strokes his thumb over his hips. It’s rare, tender moments with Kageyama, and when he thinks about all the times Kageyama has been gentle with him today his chest swells so much it hurts, but it’s good, too; all warm and fuzzy and for a moment he forgets what they’re doing, just lets Kageyama kiss him slow and kind. He soaks in the feel of Kageyama’s fingers soft on his skin, of his breath warm in his mouth and his lips smooth against his own, and then he tenses his thighs, lets his hips rock forward and then back again and Kageyama’s mouth jerks, teeth sinking into Hinata’s bottom lip.

“Fuck,” Kageyama breathes and Hinata nods a little mindlessly, rocks his hips again, rolls them in a slow, clumsy circle. Honestly he’s not sure what to do; in all the videos he’s watched (shut up shut _up)_ there’s a lot of quick ups and downs but his thighs are shaking too much and he sticks with grinding them, and he must be doing something right because Kageyama flops back and arcs his back over the mattress. His fingers roam from Hinata’s back to his hips to his thighs and back again and Hinata is content, for a while, to just watch him. He watches the way his stomach strains as he breathes, the way the sinews in his neck tense and tighten, the lick of his tongue at his lips and the way his hair drops down into his eyes and there’s something like affection buzzing so deep in his chest it’s kind of hard to breathe.

Kageyama looks at him, then, opens his eyes and he’s got that same look he had earlier, all dilated pupils and rosy cheeks and wet lips and the entire look makes Hinata’s whole body clench. Kageyama must feel it, because he jolts, jerks his hips and digs blunt nails into Hinata’s skin.

“I’m not,” he starts, but his words hitch when Hinata rolls his hips again and Kageyama stills him with both hands. “Dumbass, I’m not gonna last long if you keep doing that.”

It’s an appealing idea, making Kageyama come first. Hinata grins, though it’s a little wobbly, faltering when he grinds up and back and catches that spot again and he plants both hands on Kageyama’s chest for leverage.

The moan the bleeds out of Kageyama’s mouth is like nothing Hinata has ever heard from him before. It’s raw and desperate, higher than the noises he usually makes and breathier, too, and Hinata tries to shush him but he’s not convinced Kageyama can even _hear_ him right now. He’s muttering under his breath, something that sounds like _Hinata_ , and Hinata can feel the flex of his thighs beneath him as Kageyama strains tiny, uneven thrusts and one of them changes the angle just enough to catch that spot again.

And again. And _again._

“A-ah, ‘ _Yama_ ,” Hinata is trying to keep quiet, to keep his voice to hisses and whispers but moans slip out, too, and Kageyama tugs him down by the neck to kiss him silent. He curls his arm over Hinata’s back, pins him to his chest by the shoulders and Hinata can feel him moving, feel the press of Kageyama’s thigh against his ass and then Kageyama is the one doing the work, thrusting his hips up hard and fast and Hinata cries out into his mouth.

“ _Shit_ , Kageyama, o-oh my god.” _Oh my god_ , because the feel of Kageyama is incredible but now that he’s lying against his chest there’s friction on his cock where it’s rubbing against both Kageyama’s stomach and his own and it’s a kind of horrible realisation when he feels himself tighten all the way up. It’s horrible, because he doesn’t want to come before Kageyama does, but there is so much going on at once that he barely registers enough to cover his shout when he snaps, spilling between them.

Kageyama rides him through with a few sharp, jerky thrusts and then he stills, stiffens, tightens his hold around Hinata and coughs a couple of quiet, shaky moans into his mouth.

They lie for a while, spent and panting into the silence. Hinata feels sticky _everywhere_ , slick over his chest and between his legs and he wants to shower but he’s not sure, really, that his legs can even hold his own weight.

Kageyama nudges him upright with a hoarse, “Sit up a sec,” and when he does, balancing his weight on shaky knees and quaking thighs, Kageyama helps him lift his hips high enough for him to pull out.

“That feels disgusting,” Hinata says, scrunches up his nose and tries not to think about how _wet_ everything is. He’s a little sore, too; his bones and muscles and there’s a dull ache in his hips but it’s not so much unpleasant as it is weirdly satisfying. 

“You should clean up,” Kageyama says, and Hinata pointedly doesn’t watch as he ties off the condom and tosses it into the bin. “Does your asshole hurt?”

“Why so vulgar, Kageyama!” Hinata only says it because he doesn’t want to answer but _yes_ , his asshole does hurt.

“I’m trying to be nice, stupid.” Kageyama tangles his fingers in Hinata’s hair and ruffles it. Hinata closes his eyes, feels his chest warm and his cheeks heat under Kageyama’s care.

“It’s not too bad,” he says, a little grudgingly.

Kageyama has to coax him to the bathroom, wrapped in his dressing gown because Hinata refused to put his own pants on until he was clean, and honestly he wasn’t sure what he was supposed to _do_ because cleaning the outside was fine – his chest and thighs and butt were simple enough – but they used a lot of lube and Hinata feels himself flush red as he peers around the shower curtain.

“Kageyama?”

Kageyama grunts, keeps wiping his chest down with a flannel.

“How am I supposed to clean there?”

The look Kageyama gives him is somewhere between horrified and amused – but mostly horrified – and he glares at Hinata with the flannel fisted in one hand.

“How the hell would I know?”

While Kageyama didn’t really know what to do either, he was in the least a little helpful (“don’t use soap in there, idiot!”). Hinata left things alone, in the end, when he’d cleaned as much – and as deep – as he dared and after they changed the sheets, Kageyama pulled him down onto the bed beside him.

It was…peaceful, kind of, just lying there with Kageyama in semi-darkness, warm and clean and sated, with one of Kageyama’s arms curled around his waist and his head pillowed on Kageyama’s chest. Everything _smelled_ like him, the clean sheets and the clothes they wore – Hinata stole one of Kageyama’s shirts from his cupboard when he wasn’t looking and Hinata _thinks_ he’s maybe gotten away with it – and the soap on his skin and in his hair and it’s weirdly comfortable, so much so that he can feel his eyes drooping.

“That wasn’t bad,” Kageyama says after a while. Hinata sits up, forces his face into something like affronted and punches at Kageyama’s shoulder.

“What do you mean _‘that wasn’t bad’_. That was good!”

“Could be better.”

Hinata’s feeling genuinely kind of offended, but then he sees the way the corners of Kageyama’s lips are twitching and the crinkle at the edges of his eyes and he launches himself over him, grabs at his head and rubs his knuckles into his hair.

“Now is not the time for jokes, Kageyama!” He seethes when they finally stop moving, so close to the edge of Kageyama’s bed that they might have fallen off if Kageyama hadn’t managed to pin him. Kageyama shrugs a shoulder, leans in close and runs the tip of his nose up the length of Hinata’s.

“I’m just saying,” he says, and Hinata can feel his lips brushing close enough that he could kiss him, maybe, if he really wanted to. Kageyama pulls away just a little, just far enough that Hinata can see the fierce blush spread from cheek to cheek. “Maybe we could try again another day.”

Hinata grins, twists his fist into the front of Kageyama shirt and pulls him down for a kiss.

Yeah, Hinata thinks that maybe, they could try again another day.

And another. And another.

**Author's Note:**

> I mean I hope it wasn't too awful? Let me know what you think!! I'll probably stick to more mild smut from now on but i am also really here for needy bottom Hinata so WHO KNOWS amirite


End file.
